Thondroril-Bridge
Thondroril-Bridge is the southern Capital of Thondroril Borough. The city's most prominent landmarks are its namegiving bridge across the Throndroril river, and the marble churchtower to Light's Benevolence, which is adorned by a bronze onion dome. Thondroril-Bridge was one of the main battlegrounds during the New Lordaeron Civil War. Landmarks, Layout, Demographics Throndroril-Bridge is divided into three districts: The eastern side, the western side or "The Keep", and the South. The East The East Bay is the, as the name reveals, city on the east shore of the Throndroril River. Along the river live the Fishermen on Fishers’ street. The Pesce-Market (ant. comm. ‘pesce’ = fish, pronounced ‘Peh-shh’) at the bridge is Throndroril-Bridge’s largest market for groceries and staple wares. It is said to be the only place in New Lordaeron, where one can obtain all specialties from all the kingdom. It is therefore often visited by passing merchants and the cooks employed by royalty. The West Parted by the western land by a thin, but deep stream that parts from the river for circa 800 meters and then reunites with it, forming the island upon which the Keep is built. "The Keep" is an elderly term for the district that has survived the generations until today. It is well known for the criss-crossing canals of fresh water that divide the area into distinctive blocks. The South South of the city is a small highland where in Year 28 AC, engineers from the Lordaeron Temple Knights began construction on a castle intended to protect the passage other the river. Once House Stannard arrived, they took over the project and made the fortress into their family's residence as well as the city's bastion. It has since taken on the name "Stannard Keep." Around the fortress are smaller disorganized structures that tend to small gardens that dot the south part of the city. Relations Trade The city is wealthy, not because of the commerce being done within it, but because of the toll payments on caravans that are ferried over the river or cross on the Bridge. This does not mean that they do not prosper commercially, the city is actually one of the kingdoms' wealthiest after Tyr's Hand, Tyr's Bay, and New Avalon. Goods from the east and west sides of the kingdom are often squeezed through the bridge or else follow the Darrowmere Road. The city rarely experiences shortages. However, since the end of the New Lordaeron Civil War, Thondroril-Bridge's role in the borough's wealth has diminished. After Bailan sacked the borough, its northern regions were depopulated and the flax that was spun into linen near Thondroril Falls is no longer grown. Originally, that linen would have been shipped to Thondroril-Bridge where it was once turned into usable goods. Capital City of the Borough Even though Thondoril Borough is, in its own territory, divided into two baronies and thus governed in its two largest trade centers (Thondroril-Bridge and Preston), Thondroril-Bridge is nationally seen as the borough capital due to the city being the seat of the House Stannard, the ruling family. History The first note of Thondroril-Bridge was the little village of Ponte-Throndrorile in 424 BAC, built around the toll booth for the young wooden bridge across the Throndroril River. The settlement was sacked by trolls during the Second War and latter destroyed entirely while trying to resist the Scourge under Prince Arthas as he made his way toward Quel'Thalas. The settlement was restored in Year 28 AC by returning refugees. The Lordaeron Temple Knights heavily invested in the refurbishment of the Thondroril Bridge itself. The city was overwhelmed by the forces of House Bailan during the New Lordaeron Civil War. Commander Annora Florencia led 200 Temple Knights and the Hearthglen Militia against the occupiers at the war's end in the Battle of Stannard Keep. During the start of New Lordaeron's involvement in the Fourth War, the Horde's invasion was briefly stalled at the bridge. Eventually, the defenders were forced to retreat at the Battle of Thondroril Bridge in which Lord Micah Stannard, Lord of the Thondroril Borough, perished. Category:Places Category:Settlement